


5 More Minutes

by JehBeeEh



Series: Ahead by a Century [33]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bottom Tony Stark, But this is still me so, Cause sometimes sex is hilarious, Fluff and Smut, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:22:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22430245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JehBeeEh/pseuds/JehBeeEh
Summary: “Ste-e-eeeeve!” Tony whined.“Yeah, baby?” Steve answered innocently, a smile itching to break out on his lips.“You can't just - fuck me, that feels good – you can’t do that!” Tony let his forehead drop to the mattress, the last part of his sentence mostly muffled.“That is what I’m trying to do here, gorgeous.”(Or: Sometimes, sexy time isn't a smooth and sexy as you try to make it, and that's ok too. It's still really good sex.)
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Ahead by a Century [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1514069
Comments: 18
Kudos: 233





	5 More Minutes

“Ste-e-eeeeve!” Tony whined.

“Yeah, baby?” Steve answered innocently, a smile itching to break out on his lips.

“You can't just - fuck me, that feels good – you can’t do that!” Tony let his forehead drop to the mattress, the last part of his sentence mostly muffled.

“That _is_ what I’m trying to do here, gorgeous.” He couldn't contain his smile anymore. That was another thing he would never get tired of: knowing he was the reason Tony, his husband, was begging under him this way; that he was the reason for all that pleasure. He trailed his hand along Tony's left arm, unhooking his fingers from where he was clutching the sheet and replacing it with his own hand instead. “I’m not quite sure what the problem is right now though, hot stuff. Care to enlighten me?”

“You are not – oh God – moving. Why – shit – are you not goddamned moving?!” Tony was having trouble getting the words out between panting breaths.

“I seem to recall you not minding when I said I was going to take my sweet time with you, no?” Steve had to admit not moving right now was becoming torturous for him too, but having Tony, lying on his stomach, completely unhinged underneath him helped his resolve.

“You said you were going to fuck me. This is not it. False advertising. I want to speak to your manager.” Tony was moaning and gasping between sentences, a few expletives thrown in for good measure.

“I’ll give you a 1-800 number later where you can lodge a formal complaint.” Steve placed a kiss on Tony's right shoulder blade, the closest thing he could reach without making a movement still. “Besides, I did not say that. I said I was going to make love to you. Way more romantic.”

“Screw this, I have a heart condition, this is endangerment.” Tony tried to shift under Steve, but the blond had all his weight pinning his hips down. “You’re a menace. I want a divorce.”

“Formal protest. I’m your menace. Forever.”

Steve was just about to take pity on Tony (and really, he could barely stand it himself anymore). He shifted ever so slightly to kiss Tony's spine between his shoulder blades, but the slight shift inside him sent a shockwave of pleasure in the brunette, who threw his head back just as Steve's was going down and – WHACK – their heads collided.

“Ow! Ow fuck ow!” Steve let his head fall on Tony's back, head hurting from the impact.

“Are you ok sweetie?” Tony asked between his own groans of pain, now completely pinned under Steve's weight.

“Yes. Fuck your head is hard!” Steve answered, checking his nose to make sure he wasn't bleeding.

“You sound surprised,” Tony answered with a smile, turning his head to try and look at Steve as the blond started laughing.

“How's your head?”

“I’m ok.”

Steve made a show of holding Tony's head so he could kiss it better, trying to avoid a repeat incident, both laughing now. “I love you, so fucking much.”

“Same. Speaking of fucking…”

“One track mind on you sometimes.” Steve finally placed that kiss on Tony's back, making the brunette shiver. “How about you turn around. Wanna see you.” He trailed a few more kisses down his spine, as Tony groaned.

“You are stalling!”

“Nope,” Steve nuzzled behind Tony's ear, dropping his voice to that low, sexy octave that never failed to render Tony into putty in his hand. “If you are ok like this, it’s fine. Just wanna be able to kiss my husband properly, that’s all.”

“You are playing dirty.”

“That I am, Mr. Stark.”

“Fuck that's hot. But, it's Stark-Rogers now, Mr. Stark-Rogers.” Tony smiled, turning enough so Steve could give him a kiss. “See? You can kiss me like this.”

“True, but I can't move easily. I wanna do both.”

“Fine, you win.” Tony kissed him again before Steve pulled out, and he could roll onto his back.

Steve was sitting back on his heels, looking at Tony with such fondness and love that the brunette started blushing. “How did I ever get so lucky…” Steve whispered, a soft smile on his lips.

“Look who's talking,” Tony responded, sitting up to kiss his husband. Steve's hands reached out to cup Tony's face. And just like he'd told Tony before, he took his time kissing him.

He brought their lips together, dropping a few sweet pecks to the brunette's lips before lingering, kissing him properly, their lips parting just so. Tony's hands grazed up Steve's thighs, making the younger man shiver at the light touch. He continued moving his fingers, as light a touch as possible, until he reached his stomach. He gripped his sides, his thumbs tracing the V shape of the muscles leading straight to his groin, and Steve had to pull back from the kiss as he let out a grunt of pleasure.

“Enough with the foreplay redo, please. I need you, in me, yesterday.” Tony went to lie back down but Steve was faster. His hands moved to Tony's hips, lifting him onto his lap. Tony wrapped his legs around Steve's waist with a laugh, kissing along the blonde’s hair line and forehead. Steve busied his lips along Tony's neck and collarbone, one hand still wrapped around his waist as the other gripped his cock. He stroked himself a few times, making sure it was still slick, before easily lifting Tony up and sheathing himself in him again.

“That better?” Steve asked, using his hands to slowly move Tony up and down in his lap.

“Yes! Fuck, yes!” Tony answered breathlessly, throwing his head back as Steve continued kissing him. They moved this way a few minutes before Steve tried to lie Tony back on the mattress. The hand around Tony's lower back slipped and he fumbled the brunette, who fell to the mattress with a shocked squeak.

“Oh my God, we are clumsy today!” Steve let out with a laugh.

“We are ridiculous. Third time's the charm?” Tony pulled Steve over him, trying to kiss Steve but their giant smiles made it a mess of clattering teeth more than anything.

Steve hooked his arm around Tony's knee as he once again let himself sink into his husband, kissing him as he went. Tony moaned in response, finally getting the friction he had been craving. He set a slow but steady pace, taking all the time in the world, much to the brunette's chagrin, kissing and caressing any part of Tony he could reach.

“You are so good to me, baby.” Steve whispered in Tony's ear, knowing the response he was getting from this beautiful man meant he was getting close to the edge. “If I could pick one place to stay forever, or even just for 5 more minutes, it would be right here, in your arms, with you surrounding me like you do oh so well, baby.”

“Such a sap, baby," Tony whined once again.

“Hm… You love it. It's ok baby, I’ve got you.” Steve brought their lips together. “You have no idea how sexy it is to watch you fall apart like this for me. How much it fucking turns me on.” He couldn't help speeding up just a fraction more, Tony tensing up under him as pleasure was so close to spilling over. “You feel so good baby, I’m so close. All cause of your hot, sexy self. S'okay, sweetheart, just let go baby.”

Steve's words pushed Tony over the edge, with Steve not far behind him.

“Damn it, that was fucking fantastic,” Tony panted out, sinking into the bed.

“Taking our time wasn't so horrible then?” Steve smirked as he dropped next to Tony. He propped his head on his hand looking over at is lover.

“Oh, I wouldn’t go that far. But, you know, we can add it to the rotation.” Tony looked over to the other man in bed with him, elated to see him look so happy and relaxed. He looked so young and carefree in that moment. Tony didn’t think he could smile more broadly than right now, looking at Steve.

“You are never allowed to mention your heart though. Would have saved us one false start at least.” Steve frowned a bit as he spoke.

“Not my best moment I will say. Sorry about that.” Tony lifted himself up to kiss the frown off Steve's face, not letting him go until the blond was happy and smiling again.

“Still need to file a complaint with my manager?”

“Nah. Not this time. As long as we don’t screw up snuggling, we should be ok.”

**Author's Note:**

> I think I felt guilty for the last one being so heavy. Sorry? You're welcome? Not sure, but it was fun to write.
> 
> This was from a million bits of inspiration (maybe that headbutt is from experience ;) ) that I wasn't going to do anything with, and then I saw this amazing drawing of Tony and Steve tangled into each other on Tumblr (I cannot find it again though!!!), and it was exactly the part where Steve grabs Tony's hand in his near the beginning, so I took that as a sign I needed to write this silly, smutty, funny little thing. Don't get too excited (or worried), this won't happen often.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
